


round and round

by writerlily



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Prompt Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You heard me. Take. It. Off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	round and round

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a prompt request on tumblr. short one shot. i hope you guys like it :)

"You heard me. Take. It. Off."

Bellamy gulps audibly at her commanding tone, feeling more and more turned on by the way she has absolute control over the situation and especially over him. He slowly pulls his shirt off, without breaking eye contact with Clarke. Her eyes darken as they roam over the expanse of his chest and he ignores how self conscious he feels at her seeing the small scars that he’s acquired on his torso. If Clarke, someone he feels for and trusts so strongly, can find beauty in him then maybe he can too.

"Now your pants."

The sound of him undoing his button and unzipping his jeans seems so loud in their tent and he can feel his ears pounding. He gets them down to his ankles then stands back up, kicking them off. Bellamy’s arousal is evident and his heart speeds up when Clarke finally makes a movement towards him, looking absolutely predatory with the black streaks still under her eyes and the way her hair is wildly strewn about. 

Her hands tentatively reach out to touch him, surprising him, because he honestly thought that she was going to lunge herself at him. But this is nice, this he doesn’t mind at all, and his eyes flutter closed when she presses a kiss to his collarbone.

"Wait," he says, using what little restraint he has left and she stills her movements completely. "Wait, I don’t want this to be just sex," he says and he hates the way his voice breaks, making him seem so small and vulnerable in this moment. 

"It’s never just sex between us though, is it?” She says softly as she wraps her arms around his neck. She lightly runs her nose along the side of his face and he clenches his jaw, finally bringing his hands to her waist. “It’s not just sex,” she repeats to reassure him. He finally relaxes enough to catch her lips in a kiss, not a nice one either, one that’s rough and lets her know how thinly he’s been concealing his true feelings for her.


End file.
